I Kiss Him
by Alien925
Summary: Scully gets discharged from the hospital after her encounter with the bugs in 'Darkness Falls'.


Title: I kiss him.  
Catorgory: Mulder/Scully romance.   
Author: Alien925  
Disclamer: The X-Files and all of its characters belong to Chris Carter and Ten   
Thirteen Poductions yadda yadda yadda, I'm just  
borrowing them etc etc etc.... *snore*.  
Summary: Scully gets discharged from the hospital after her encounter with the bugs in Darkness Falls.  
Spoilers: Darkness Falls  
Classification: PG  
  
I KISS HIM  
  
I sit in the reception of the Hyman Rickover Naval Hospital in Seattle, Washington waiting for my partner,   
Fox Mulder to bring the car round fron  
Mulder had been discharged from the hospitala week ago,I smiled as I remember him arguing with the medical staff  
to let him go home. The nurses were dissapointed though. A six   
foot Mulder and a short hospital gown leaves almost nothing to the imagination!  
But, however, within a couple of days Mulder's demands were met as just about everyone, including  
the nurses were sick to death [ good thing they worked in a hospital] of listening to endless government conpiracies and alien   
plans for colinistaion.  
  
  
Unlike Mulder, I was kept in hospital an extra week, those damn bugs had gotten to be worse than Mulder and even now I   
feel weak as I stand and move slowly towards the coffee machine and punch the button for 'de-caf'.   
[These damn doctors have put me on a strict 'non'caffine' diet asthey say it's bad for me. I dunno about you but caffine has always   
been my best friend- except for Mulder...maybe...nope...caffine wins over.]  
  
  
I sit down again, look at my watch and wonder where the hell Mulder has gotten to. A thought of alien abductions passes   
through my mind, but I quickly dissmiss it, putting that thought down to the lack of caffine I've been gettin'..or not gettin'..   
recently.I start to sip my coffee whilst musing why the 'hot' drinks from vending machines alaways seem to be lukewarm.   
  
  
My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crash and an aftermath of cursing and apologies.I look up and see my partner on the floor, tangled up with a  
wheelchair, nurse and an elderly woman. I smother a laugh and prentend I haven't   
noticed as Mulder walks up to me, brushing invisible durt off his jacket.  
My ever-thoughtful partner notices I am drinking and so asks,  
" Ready?"  
" Yeah." That coffee sucked anyway. Mulder takes the cup from my  
hand, takes a sip, makes a horrible face [ he looks as if he's in pain] and sets the cup down an the stained yet clean excuse for a hospital coffee table.   
Hmmm.. I could make   
this interesting....... I suddenly fall back   
down on the cushions.  
" Scully?" Worry lines Mulder's handsome features as he looks down at me from his now standing position.  
" I'm OK. I guess I'm just a little weak." I meekily laugh and pretend to summonup every last bit of my stenght to try and stand up again..   
Mulder watches me sruggle and before I know it he has pushed me down on the seat again and is moving towards the front desk.  
" MULDER!" I yell. Heads turn my way but I don't care. If my partner thinks for one moment   
that he's gonna check me back into this hell hole he can think again.   
He walkes up to my side and explains;  
" Scully, you're not well, I'm just checking you back in."  
" I know what you were gonna do." I hiss. My physical energy may appear to be non existant but my words alone can kill. " I don't want to stay in this  
place I want to go home." I soften my tone. " Please, Mulder?"   
I smile and flick my eyelashes a little bit. Mulder blushes.  
" Ok then Scully, If thats what you want."  
I grin triumphantly. I must remeber that trick when I don't want togo off on one of his crazy cases.  
Mulder picks up my bags.  
" Wait her while I go dump these in the car." he instructs. I nod   
and slump back in my seat.   
  
  
Before I know it, my eyelids get heavy and I drift into a hazy sleep.  
" Wake up sleeping beauty, time to bust outta this joint" Mulder   
whispers in my ear and I jolt upright.  
Mulder suddenly stoops down and lifts me up into his arms. Oh yeah   
baby. Good plan Dana! I make a mental note to do this again when I get discharged from   
another hospital- whichno doubt a will in the near future....  
He grins at me,   
" We've gotta get you eating more Scully, you're as light as a   
feather."  
" Thanks." I say, not really feeling like eating more.   
" Wheres the car?"  
" I couldn't find a space out front so its round the back."   
he flashes me an apologetic, lopsided grin. I snuggle close into his embrace, not minding the extra time I'll be spending with my feet off the ground.   
During the walk from the lobby to the car, I seem to get distracted and start to play with   
the strands of thick dark hair at the back of Mulder's neck. I can tell by the blush of his  
cheeks and a tell tale bulge nudging the underside of my back that this alone is driving him crazy....  
Mulder doesn't seem to mind. He just holds me tighter. Did I mention that he also smells great?  
" Thanks for comming to get me Mulder." I say.  
" Only the best for my Scully." he replies. I am somewhat shocked by   
this. [ In a good way, of course.] The fact that he put that little word between *for* and *Scully* made my heart   
leap.   
I know that Mulder loves me and that I love him, we never talk about it, its just there. Its a given fact. We go  
together like Peanut Butter and Jelly. We finally reach Mulders car and I have to laugh at the green alien   
dangling form the rearview mirror and the bumper sticker which reads; " Trust No One". I relugtantly  
let go of my gentle grip on his hair and he lowers me into the passenger seat.  
I settle down in the seat and breathe in the Mulder smell which I have grown to love. It makes me feel safe and loved.  
  
  
I must have fallen asleep during the journey back to my apartment   
because Mulder is shaking me gently awake. I sit up and strech. I feel better than   
I have done in days.  
I step out of the car and go round to the trunk to collect my bags.   
I get them out of the trunk and start to walk up to the door of my apartment complex.I stop when  
I notice that Mulder is not following me. I turn round and see him watching me.   
" Feeling energised Scully?"  
* Busted Dana... try think of a good excuse now...*  
" Ummm..yeah.. I think that sleep did wonders..."  
Am I just imagining it or did Mulder just *wink* at me?????   
" C'mon then, get those little legs moving on inside then.."   
he ushers me inside and into my apartment. I am amazed when I look around. Dispite me being away from home   
for about 4 weeks the place is spotless.  
" Did you clean up in here?" I ask him. His answer is evident in the blush that creeps into his cheeks for the second him today..  
" Thanks Mulder."  
We move to sit down on the sofa. I shuffle closer to Mulder and when he doesn't object I sit in his lap. He draws his arms around me.   
This gives me confidence and I do what I've wanted to do since day one.  
I reach up.  
I kiss him.  
  
END   
  
Feedback: Please x 10000  
alien925@isback.com  
  
  



End file.
